The present invention relates to a shift control device and method for an automated manual transmission having a plurality of power transmission lines equipped with respective start clutches.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-217204 discloses a twin-clutch manual transmission system that includes a first clutch engaged upon selection of odd-numbered gear ranges and a second clutch engaged upon selection of even-numbered gear ranges and clutch engagement force regulation units such as clutch pressure regulator solenoids to regulate clutch engagement forces and thereby control the engagement states of the first and second clutches, respectively. The transmission system performs, at a command to shift from one odd-numbered gear range (or even-numbered gear range) to any even-numbered gear range (or odd-numbered gear range), so-called clutch changeover control to disengage the first clutch (or second clutch) and engage the second clutch (or first clutch) after the gear selection for the next gear range.